


［哈德］More

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: 公共盥洗室，有自慰





	［哈德］More

-  
经过漫长的阴雨季，霍格沃茨终于迎来了难得晴朗的一天，哈利和罗恩换下魁地奇球衣，从格兰芬多更衣室走出来时，脸上是掩不住的喜色。

“哈利，今天我表现得太棒了，是不是？”罗恩快活地说，嘴角几乎咧到耳朵根，一头火焰似的短发看上去更加红了：“一连扑了六个球……我几乎可以想象我们在学院杯上把斯莱特林打趴下的样子了！”

“没错！”哈利的样子同样兴奋，一想到能让格兰芬多的宿敌垂头丧气，他就像一口气喝下三杯黄油啤酒一样痛快。而当斯莱特林的找球手——那个金发小混蛋德拉科·马尔福又一次输给了哈利·波特，他又会摆出一副怎样懊恼的表情呢？哈利已经等不及想看到了。

他们穿行在通向图书馆的走廊上，赫敏答应了会为他们检查作业。路过男生盥洗室的时候，哈利突然听见了一声微不可查的呻吟，那声音耳熟极了。

“你有没有听见什么声音？”哈利问身旁的罗恩。

“什么？”罗恩不知去哪里神游的思绪被拉回来，脸上满是迷茫：“有声音吗？我想我可能没听见。哈利，不会又是……”

“可能是我幻听了，别太紧张，昨晚我睡得有够晚的。”哈利在罗恩说完前抢着说，他可不想让二年级的事情重演，再遇上一个斯莱特林继承人之类的玩意儿。

但哈利总想去盥洗室探个究竟，又奇怪地不想让罗恩知道他的打算。

“你先去图书馆吧，”哈利停住脚步说：“我肚子有点儿不舒服，可能得去趟厕所。”

“噢…噢…好的，一会见哈利。”罗恩没有怀疑，独自朝着图书馆走去。

哈利确信他再一次听见了那个微弱的呻吟，而罗恩已经走远了。

-  
盥洗室的门紧闭着，哈利掏出魔杖，敲了敲门锁，低声念道：“阿拉霍洞开！”

门突然打开了，哈利闪身进去，一见到盥洗室里的情景，他就惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，双腿像被施了锁腿咒一般动弹不得。

那位刚刚还被他想起的金发斯莱特林，正坐在垫着外套的马桶盖上，长裤褪至腿弯，下身不着片缕，阴茎挺立着，修长白皙的手指探入后穴摸索——穴口是粉红色的。斯莱特林独有的银绿色领带此刻被主人扯开来，白衬衫的扣子散开几颗，可以清楚地看见漂亮精致的锁骨。

德拉科眯起像猫一样的灰蓝色眼睛，竟没有第一时间愤怒地抽出魔杖指着他，他的手指仍然插在自己的后穴里，慢吞吞地搅了搅，又抽出来含进嘴巴里。

哈利感觉到德拉科的视线像一道灼热的火舌，一半是愠怒，另一半是挑逗。他张了张嘴，努力地找到自己的声音，还没发出来半个音节就被德拉科突然打断了。

“要么现在滚，要么过来帮我。”德拉科拖着长调说，苍白的脸上除了哈利熟悉的讥笑，还浮上一层淡淡的红晕。

哈利的胃一阵紧缩，他似乎忘记自己是来做什么的，眼前的一切像是一场幻梦——一场他经常做的，把他的死对头压在身下的春梦。他的目光不受控制地飘向德拉科光裸的下身，那里似乎像梦里一样性感。德拉科似乎察觉到了这一点，不客气地掰开两条长腿，笑容透着明晃晃的挑衅。

粉红色的小洞毫无遮拦地出现在哈利面前，洞口还沾着亮晶晶的肠液，哈利滚动喉结，他听见自己的声音沙哑极了。

“你要我怎么帮你？”

“哈！”德拉科发出了一个嘲笑的单音节，抬起脚把长裤甩开：“用你硬着的玩意儿操我。这事还得我手把手教你吗，可怜的小处男波特？”

哈利涨红了脸，不止是因为德拉科无情地揭穿了他是个处男的事实，更因为他无法确认能够出言讥讽的德拉科本人是不是已经和别人做过这样的事了——在另一个男人面前，露着他两瓣白嫩的屁股——哈利觉得自己要烧起来了。

德拉科对哈利愣怔的反应十分不满，他站起来，转过身跪在马桶盖上，雪白的屁股高高翘起，双手分开臀肉，故意露出诱人的粉红色后穴，他纤长的手指流连在穴口，有意展平每一条褶皱，他泄出的一两声呻吟像羽毛，撩拨着哈利的心。

哈利再也无法克制住了，他大步走到得意非凡的金发斯莱特林面前，扯住他银绿色的领带将他转过来，狠狠吻了上去。德拉科发出一声闷哼，尖利的牙将侵犯自己的嘴唇咬出血珠，察觉到对方似乎并没有放弃的意思，只好张开嘴巴任人索取，柔软的舌头互相追逐，卷住对方的津液吞下肚。

哈利移开了嘴唇，他一路沿着德拉科尖尖的下巴向下吻，虎牙磨了磨锁骨，德拉科发出不满的嘟哝声。哈利一只手已经解开了腰带，胀得难受的大家伙抵在粉嫩的穴口，哈利暗示性地顶了顶，撞进德拉科已经燃烧起欲火的灰蓝色眼睛里。

“你可别后悔，马尔福。”哈利话音未落，猝然将整根阴茎全部插了进去，身下的男孩随之发出一声变了调的呻吟。德拉科湿热的后穴温暖而紧致，绞得哈利头皮发麻，他掐着德拉科的腰缓慢地顶弄起来，一边深深浅浅地戳刺，一边不停地告诉自己这不是那个可笑的春梦。德拉科仰着头随着他的动作摇晃，捂着嘴巴不让自己的叫声太大，他的手臂撑在水箱上，肩膀紧缩着。

他们此刻还在公共盥洗室里呢，他可没忘记这一点。

“为什么不叫出来呢，”哈利说，他的手指在布满褶皱的白衬衫上滑过，找到两点后揪起来在指尖揉捏：“你的叫声十分动听。”

“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科愤恨地说，哈利的尺寸超过了他的想象，他忍受着被彻底填满的酸胀感，直到哈利的顶端擦到了他要命的那点。他的腿完全软了下来，整个人倒在死对头的怀里，抬头就能看见他碧绿的眼睛，德拉科觉得自己一定是喝醉了，不然怎么会觉得那双眼睛如此迷人呢？

“是这里，对不对？”哈利故意撞了又撞新开发的敏感点，让德拉科不得不攀着他的手臂才能避免自己滑下去。“如果我是你的话，就不会忍得这么辛苦，马尔福。毕竟我在进来以后就施了十几个咒语，保证除了我以外没有人会发现你。为什么不叫得大声一点呢？”

哈利对德拉科的乳头又揉又捏，似乎它们的确是会出奶的一样。德拉科的两瓣臀肉像甜美多汁的水蜜桃，随着哈利的大幅度抽插美妙地晃动着，摇起一阵又一阵波浪。哈利抬起手，重重掴在德拉科的臀部，德拉科像被踩了尾巴的猫，尖叫的尾音带着过分的甜腻。

“哈利·波特！你这混蛋！”

“是你引诱我在先……德拉科。”哈利叫了他的名字，手掌安抚性地覆在发红的部位来回摩挲，这却让德拉科觉得更羞耻了。

哈利的第一次无疑表现得异常出色，德拉科的阴茎可怜兮兮地在外套布料上摩擦，致命的罂粟般的快感已经让它第二次变得硬邦邦，而那位恐怖的黑发格兰芬多仍在他的身体里为非作歹。

“我说你该射了吧！”德拉科的嗓子已经哑了，他喘息着艰难地抗议道。

“我想是的。”哈利赞同道：“也许我可以要求你对我说几句足以让我射出来的话？甜心。”

德拉科听见他新的称呼，像被雷劈中了一样，后穴骤然缩紧了。哈利被夹得很不高兴，给他的另一瓣臀肉也来了一巴掌。

“该死的！我！是说……求你快点射出来……亲……亲爱的……”德拉科苍白的脸因为长时间持续的快感而显得有些痛苦，哈利无法探究当他知悉这样的痛苦时是什么感受，他只是掐紧了德拉科的腰，用力地撞击着，将他的全部送给他。

德拉科在哈利射出来的一刻交待了第二次，金色的羽睫低垂下来，有星星点点的水光。哈利握着他的手吻他，德拉科温顺地张开嘴巴接受了。

但哈利并不觉得这样就可以蒙混过关，他从始至终都不知道德拉科为什么会出现在这里，放荡地自慰，骚浪地勾引，作出十足的婊子姿态。

“难道你喝了迷情剂吗？”黄金男孩问道。

德拉科抬起眼，哈利熟悉的，嘲讽的假笑又回到了他的脸上：“我只是偶尔需要一些小刺激而已，别把自己看得太重要，波特。”

“啊哈，我怎么会…”怎么会睡了自己的死对头，还觉得自己好像爱上了他呢。“那么我想我们就到此为止……”

“不，”德拉科打断他，他的腰肢有些酸软，所以他试探性地扭动着，好让他的姿势更舒服一些。不知是不是故意的，哈利射在他屁股里的东西此时正顺着德拉科的大腿流下来，哈利似乎又有反应了。

“正如你一样，”德拉科意有所指地瞥了一眼哈利再次勃起的阴茎：“我觉得我还没有满足。过去不没有，现在没有，甚至将来…也没有。”

德拉科勾住哈利的脖子将他拉近，嘴唇蹭了蹭他的耳朵，在侧脸上印下一个吻：“我喜欢你，所以我想要更多，亲爱的。”

哈利没有理由拒绝。

Fin.


End file.
